Seeing yourself in the mirror
by Emily123454321
Summary: Paige says she doesn't want Alex in the way Alex wants her, but is that really true? What will happen after Alex ends up in the hospital?


_Hey everyone, so this is a story where Alex really wants to be with Paige, but Paige is pushing her back. Alex goes home and then something happens you'll have to read to find out, but then Paige see's that Alex really does love her and she really loves Alex. (Set after the night the two had their first kiss)_

Alex's POV

Wow, for once in my life I was happy to see a popular girl hanging out at school. "Hey!" I said smiling as I walked up to Paige Micalchuck, the blonde cheerleader who was actually beginning to become my best friend, or more than that. I linked our arms together, but she quickly pulled her arm away and mumbled a "hey" back. "Alex, listen, about last night, we, we can't do this, I'm not a lesbian," she said to me. "Paige, I know you must have some feelings for me, because even though it was me kissing you, you were kissing back," I said. "Alex, I was caught up in a moment. I do _not _have feelings for you, you need to realize that," she said, a sad look in her eyes. "Why are you saying that you don't when you know you do Paige! I know it will make everyone else besides us happy if we're not together but it's not our responsibility to see that everyone else is happy, it's our responsibility to see that _we're_ happy," I said. Paige stood there, looking shocked and sad. "This might not make _you _happy, but it makes _me _happy, so I'm sorry Alex, but I don't love you, not that way," she said, and I turned to walk back to my house. "Alex!" I heard her call my name but I ignored it. I walked up to my door and heard Chad and my mom fighting, of course. I hesitantly opened the door and heard "Fuck you Emily!" come out. I sighed and sat on the couch, tears streaming down my face. I _really _do love Paige, and I _know_ she at least likes me, but her stupid popular reputation won't let her see it. I decided to see if Chad had cooled down a bit, because I hadn't heard screaming for a bit. I cautiously walked down the hallway, just as I heard the door open and slam shut. "Mom, what-" I started to say but I felt Chad grab my neck and push me into a shelf of glass. I felt sharp pain everywhere and my vision was blurring, but I could see blood everywhere, and feel glass pushing on me at every side.I felt the wood from the shelf fall on the glass and screeched. "I love you Paige," I whispered before my vision completely blacked out.

Paige's POV

I felt so awful about saying that to Alex. I really did have feelings for her, but I didn't want the other cheerleaders or pretty much anyone else to know, including myself. I've been trying to hide it from myself, saying it was just a moment we got to caught up in, but I realized now that I was really in love with her. I decided to go see her after school. As I heard the final bell I ran down the steps, trying to get out of the school yard before anyone wanted me to come over or something. I made it safely. I knocked on the door of her house, but I got know answer. Then I heard the screaming. _Oh_ _shit. _Alex must be in the middle of this. I carefully opened the door and Chad pushed me out of the way and walked out the door. I saw Emily follow him and they continued their argument outside in their car. I noticed a pile of wood and glass over in a corner, but was it just me, or was that blood covering it? I ran over to see that it was blood indeed, _Alex's _blood to be exact. "Alex!" I screamed. I put my ear to her chest, and felt her weak heartbeat. "Oh my god, Alex, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," I said. I felt so awful. I picked up her limp body, (she was actually really light for a seventeen year old) and set her on the couch. I picked up the phone and dialed 911, telling them the situation. How could Chad and Emily not even notice that Alex was lying unconscious in a pool of blood all day? In a few minutes the ambulance arrived. One of the doctors walked up to me. "It's a good thing you found her in time and called right away, another hour or maybe even less and she'd have been dead," they said to me. I decided I was going to go see her the next day after school. I mean, if she was still here.

Alex's POV

I woke up in a small white room. I groaned and started to sit up, wincing at the pain that shot through my body and falling back down. I finally remembered what happened yesterday, I was hurt by Chad. But how did I get to the hospital? Neither my mom or Chad would be willing to take me here, so who was? And how'd they find out that I was in this state? Then I noticed someone, sitting in a white chair across the room, Paige. Did she take me here? Why was she here anyways? She didn't have feelings for me _that _way. Or did she? Had she finally come to her senses? I watched as she woke up, and when she noticed I was up ran over to me. "Oh my god Alex I'm so sorry about saying those things to you, I didn't know what I was saying, I do have feelings for you, I love you Alex, and I just didn't want anyone else to know or-" she was saying but I interrupted her by slowly closing our lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Paige didn't do anything for a second, but I felt my heart lift when I felt her kissing back. We broke apart a few seconds later, and Paige smiled at me. "So I'm guessing that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up?" she asked teasingly, and I giggled. Then I got serious again. "Did you bring me here?" I asked her. "No, I found you and called an ambulance," she said. "But, why did you go in my house? I'm sure Chad and mom were fighting again," I said. "They were, but that's why I went inside, I needed to know you were OK," she said. "You went into the house and listened to that for me?" I asked. "Of course, because I realized, you were right, I do have feelings for you, but I was so obsessed with being popular and beautiful that my stupid blonde perfect cheerleader self wouldn't let me see it," she said. "Well I'm glad that you finally saw yourself in the mirror," I said, smiling. She smiled back at me and we kissed again, and this time, _she_ was actually the one that kissed _me._


End file.
